Natural High
by TricksterQueen7
Summary: /Post Movie/ Courtney Ceirra Nikita Jaquasha are best friends.Going to a new school is nothing new to them. It's the same Pattern. New Kids, New Enemies,Fight, Kicked out, Move again. Maybe Spencer Academy could Change it.Having powers could do it too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lose your Penis!

It was their first day of school. I mean it wasn't anything different they go to a new school every year. Ceirra being the bad ass that she is usually starts the fights. Courtney is there to join in. Jaquasha is there rooting them on why Nikita tries to break it up. But it wasn't their fault this time. It was all Ariel's Douglas's fault. Getting the girls kicked out of Taco bell caused they put her in her place was a no no. So for revenge Ceirra decided to sleep with Ariel's boyfriend Jason. It wasn't like Jason was getting any from Ariel. And it wasn't like it was Ceirra's fault for Jason being a weak willed man and succumbing to the Almighty Vagina. So Ariel's revenge was to embarrass the girls at the schools Winter Pep Rally. Big mistake when she realized she was going to get embarrassed. Here is another thing calling Ceirra and Courtney Bitches and saying Ceirra is a two cent whore is another no no. That is an automatic out. You lose. You are the weakest link goodbye.

So it shouldn't have surprised anybody when Ceirra jumped off the bleachers and tackled Ariel, and when Courtney was right behind her whooping Juana's, Ariel's right hand bitch, ass. While Nikita and Jaquasha were holding up their own. So why were their parents in shock when they had to come and get their children from the school police? And they had to pay for the school damages. They should be used to it by now. They have been doing this since middle school.

So here they were. Standing in Ipswich, Massachusetts in front of Spenser Academy. Their new school. The school where they will spending the rest of their senior year. Whoopee.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Ceirra as she turned in her 5'9 frame to look at her "Sisters". She had her brown hair down. Her hazel eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses. She was wearing her favorite navy blue Rolling Stones Nirvana shirt that fit her in all the right places... with her dark blue jeans that fit her legs very well and her black vans to finish the outfit.

"It looks like the Castle form Rocky Horror Picture Show" Said Courtney, as she examined the school. She adjusted her black framed glasses that accented her brown almost black eyes. She brushed her red and black hair from her face. She was wearing her "Retro Rocks" shirt that she got from an 80's store in Myrtle Beach that they went to one summer. The shirt emphasized her flat stomach, and her DD breast. It wasn't her fault the boob fairy kept coming by every night and tapped her wand a couple of times while she slept. Maybe the height fairy could come by. Being 5'1 was not getting it. Her light jeans had too many encounters with the washing machine. They had the well worn look and the tightness in all the right areas. Her black chucks and black studded belt finished her outfit.

"Yea maybe we can see Dr. Frank-N-Furter and get the Hell out of here." said Jaquasha. She turned and looked at the girls. Being 5'5 was doing her good. She was wearing her black and gold skirt that she made in apparel class at the old school. She had a black shirt that fit her very well. Her black hair was in ringlets that she loved to pull and watch it bounce back. Her legs were incased with black tights and black boots that reached her thighs and had little heels. She reached up to wipe the mist form her glasses.

"C'mon guys it ant be that bad. At least we are still together." Nikita said as she turned to look at her friends. She was wearing a purple shirt that fit her skinny frame. And black skinny jeans .To top it off she had a matching knit hat and purple chucks to end her outfit. Her hair was a light brown. She had it in the shaggy look that fit her face so well, with the side bangs. She was 5'7 her legs showed it.

"I beg to differ" mumbled Ceirra and Courtney.

"Let's get this over with" Courtney said as she walked towards the building. As she stepped in the middle of the parking lot she heard a squeal of tires. She looked up and saw a huge black Hummer coming towards her. AS she closed her eyes ready for the impact. The noise stopped. Courtney opened her eyes realizing that the hummer stopped a mere inches from her. She took a shaky breath, and turned to look at the girls, who were standing there in shock.

"I'm ok guys." Said Courtney as she laughed of the high she was getting form having a near death experience. As she said that Courtney turned as she heard a car door open. She looks to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, the passenger of the hummer, jump out and run towards her, and yelling.

"Oh My God! Are you ok? I am so sorry. Reid shouldn't have been going so fast. Are you hurt? Do I need to call a doctor? Damn it Reid you are not driving my truck anymore! Are you sure you are ok? You could have been seriously hu-"

"Hey! Hot guy! I am ok. "Said Courtney. " No harm no fowl. Ok. Calm down before your Penis falls off. Well I have to go Mr. Sexy See you later." She said as she walked towards the school. With Ceirra glaring at the hummer, Nikita looking over her making sure she was ok and Jaquasha was laughing at the Penis comment and Courtney calling a complete stranger Mr. Sexy.

As the girls enter the school they realized that the bell hadn't even rung yet. So there were kids running around the hallways, talking to friends, or just hanging out. As a boy walked past them Ceirra grabbed hi, by the collar.

"Hey what's your name?" Ceirra asked. "S-S-S-Seth" the scared boy stuttered. "OK Seth. Can you tell me where the office is?" Ceirra asked Seth. "Um yea" replied Seth. " It's down this hallway on your right. Third door can't miss it. Can I go now? "Oh Sure." Ceirra said as she let Seth go. Seth Scurried away. "OK he said that the front office was down this way….He what's so funny" she said as turned to look at her friends. "Ceirra you do know that you just scared that boy to death. I think he pissed his pants." Laughed Courtney. She was leaning on Jaquasha who couldn't say anything from laughing so hard. Nikita was just shaking her head and laughing. Ceirra gave her friends the evil glare. "Hey it's not my fault that he and all men are afraid of the Almighty Vagina." Ceirra said loudly. As the girls heard this it put them into another round of laughter. As the girls walked down the hallway they ignored the crowd that had gathered to watch them. And they missed four sets of eyes watching them.

!#$$%%^^^&&&**(**&^^%%$#!

Caleb Danvers stared openly at the new girls. He looked then over and realized they were beautiful, gorgeous, sexy...and just different. They were loud. They were outgoing. They were incredible. Those four girls were going to take all of Spenser on an awesome ride this year. He could tell. The white girl was the one he noticed. She stood out to him. As she took off her sunglasses he almost groaned with satisfaction at her hazel eyes. He noticed her beauty mark at the corner of her mouth that he just wanted to nibble on all day. Her body was curvy in all the right places. Hell all of them were.

As Caleb was observing them he didn't notice his best friend walk up next to him. "So those are the new girls." Asked Pogue Parry. Caleb turned around and looked at his best friend or brother as some would call him. He noticed that Pogue looked tired. Caleb thought it was because Kate left him. He was losing sleep over this girl. After learning about their powers and the Chase incident Kate couldn't take it and her left with a simple text message saying it's over. "Yea Dude" Caleb said giving his brother as hand shake and bump combo, before turning back to look at the girls.

"What's up Dipshits?" Caleb and Pogue turned and looked at their other "brothers" Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms join them. "Nothing much asshole" replied Caleb to Reid's insult with one of his own. "So Caleb what's going on?" Asked Tyler. Caleb pointed towards the new girls. He noticed that the white girl had Seth Stewart, a freshman, by the collar and was talking to him. "We have some new kids. Do you think we should be worried?" Caleb said while staring at his brothers. Tyler looked over and his eyed widened. "Oh MY GOD! Reid it's her." Said Tyler. "Her who "asked Caleb and Pogue looking at the new girls. "The girl that Reid almost hit coming into the parking lot." Replied Tyler. "The one that called you Mr. Sexy and told you to calm down before your penis falls off. Where dude?" Laughs Reid. "What?" Caleb and Pogue laugh while looking at Tyler who is blushing and staring at the girls. "Shut up Reid! She has the red and black hair. Stop laughing guys. Reid almost runs her over so I jump of the truck and check over her. I guess I was a little panicked. So yells at me saying she is ok and that I should calm down before my penis falls off. Then says bye Mr. Sexy see you later. And walks off. " Tyler tells the guys. He looks at the girl with the red and black hair but his eyes jumps to the girl in the purple shirt. He can't turn away.

"Well hell boys Spenser has some fresh meat with banging bodies. I say we enjoy it." replied Reid."Ok guys enough joking around. Should we be worried? I mean we haven't found Chases body at all He could still be alive and calling in reinforcements." Caleb said while looking at his friends in all seriousness. Pogue and Tyler turned him and started to think about it. "Oh C'mon Caleb they are girls. First of all girls can't have the power. Second. Do they look like that could hurt us? Third. They are girls. What are they going to do nail file us to death?" Reid said. "Seriously dude you need to lighten up and have fun. No wonder Sarah left you. It's not because of Chase. It because you are a fun sucker. You suck the fun out of everything." Reid knew bring up Sarah was still a sore subject for Caleb. But he had to get over this girl there were plenty of fish in the sea. Caleb turned and looked at Reid. He knew Reid didn't mean anything about the Sarah comment he was trying to help him out. He had been stuck on Sarah. But he had to move on. "Alright Reid I will try to relax as you say. How about tonight we go and Crash Aaron party." Said Caleb with a smirk. "Alright Golden Boy! That is what I am talking about." Reid Said while High fiving Pogue and Tyler. The boys got their stuff together as the bell ring. They turned and watched the new girls walk past them and towards the provost office. The boys turned and headed towards class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ceirra dropped an Egg!

The girls made their way to the principal's office. Ceirra walked in first followed by Courtney, Jaquasha and Nikita. A little old lady was sitting at the front desk. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes "said Ceirra. "We are the new transfer students. My name is Ceirra Doll. This is Courtney Glass, Jaquasha Allen, and Nikita Silva. "Oh yes" replied the old lady. "We have been waiting for you. You guys will be suite mates. Your parents are lucky that their donation helped or you guys would be in a regular dorm. But your parents insisted that you guys stayed together." The girls shared a knowing look and mentally thanked the gods that their parents did something right for once! "Well here are your schedules. My you girls are smart. After the provost talks to you I will have two escorts here to walk you to class. Your parents wanted you all to stay in t the same classes too. So here you girls go. And here are your uniforms. You don't have to wear them today but please wear them tomorrow. " The lady handed them their schedules and their uniforms. Courtney and Ceirra eyed the uniforms like they were nasty dirty dish rags. "Uniforms?" Courtney said look over at Ceirra. Ceirra shook her head in shame and looked over to the old lady. "So when do we meet the provost guy?" asked Ceirra. Before the lady could respond an old man walked from the back office. He motioned for the girls to follow him. The girls looked at each other and followed him tin to his office. They all sat down in the chair as he walked to the chair behind the desk.

"Hello girls" said the man. "I am Provost Higgins. You can call me Provost, Provost Higgins, or Sir. Now let me tell you up straight I have read about your back ground and talked to the principles of the other school. Let me tell you girls right now I will not tolerate fighting of any kind or any tom foolery. You get two strikes and then you are gone. Although I must say I am impressed with your grades. Now are there any questions." Asked Provost Higgins at the end of his speech. Nikita raised her hand. "Um yea what about music…. Is there a music program here that you have? I mean if you want us to behave then the only thing that could do it is a music class." "Yes ma'am there is and we have already signed you girls up for it. It is Performing Arts IV, the highest level we have here. Here are some conditions I will let you have the music room anytime of the day it is all access to you if you keep you r music grades up and you join a sport. I heard you guys like to swim and softball. I suggest you take those then. Or decide which one you want to take at the time. Well if that is all then I suggest you girls get to class." Provost Higgins got up and showed them to the door.

As the girls walked out the lady out front handed them their schedule. "Here you go girls I have a couple so escorts to show you your dorm rooms and to your classes and around the school." As they waited for their tour guides to show up they compared classes. They had everything together.

First period: AP English Level 4 (8:00-9:30)

Second Period: AP History (9:35 -10:35)

Third Period: Performing Arts 4 (10:40-11:40

Study/Break (11:45-12:45)

Lunch: 12:50-1:55

Fourth Period Gym (2:00-3:00)

"Thank god we took all of our Math's and Sciences at our other school. Cause this would have been brutal" Jaquasha said while looking over the schedule. "Well at least we get like two breaks. I mean Break then lunch. I mean come on who made this." Nikita said looking at the paper. "Hey guys our escorts are here." Ceirra said as she stood to meet them. There were two girls one was Tall like Ceirra and Short like Courtney. The tall one had long brown hair. And brown eyes. She was curvy like the girls. And had a smile on her face. The short one was wearing a fedora that matched her white shirt that was part of the uniform. She had short brown hair and black framed glasses. Instead if the standard loafers for school both of them were wearing chucks.

"Hi I'm Jamie and this is Britt. We are here to show you around the school. Well let's go. Bye Gladys: Jamie said why waving the old lady at the front desk bye. "So girls let me see your schedule.' The girls handed over the schedule. "Wow you guys are pretty darn smart. Good thing we all have the same classes. So follow me." As the girls were showed the school they talked to Brittany or Bean as she liked to be called. The girls got along great. Jamie with her sarcastic jokes and Brittany being a simpleton. They were going to be the best of friends. The tour lasted for about 2 hours it was huge. When everything was done Jamie took them to Performing Arts Class as it was just starting.

Jamie walked in first and talked to the teacher Mr. Angell. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was a total hunk. "Hey Mr. Cas. I have the new students who are in this class. C'mon guys." Ceirra Courtney Jaquasha and Nikita walked and stood in front of the class. "Well girls" Said Mr. Angell "Please introduce your selves." Ceirra started it off. "I'm Ceirra these are my best friends Courtney Jaquasha and Nikita. Mess with one of us you mess with all of us. We love to party and have a good time. If you don't mess with us we won't mess with you." The class was silent. "WOW. So public trash can come here now." Said a curly haired brunette sitting beside a guy with brown curly hair also.

"Enough Ms Snider" said Mr. Angell. As Mr. Angell began to say something else he was paged to the front office. "Ok Ms Simmons I would like for you to finish up the work and then free perform when I get back." After saying that Mr. Angell walked out of the room. Ceirra looked around the class. She noticed four guys who were staring openly at them. One had Brown hair that reached his shoulders and hazel eyes. The other had Brown hair and blue eyes. The one next to him as blonde and ad blue eyes also. But the one that caught her eye had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a strong jaw line and was gorgeous. Ceirra was brought out of her observation when she heard a voice talking.

"So girls. I'm Kira. Kira Snider. I run this school. If you want to be in the it crowd then just foll-"Kira was interrupted by Courtney's Yelling. "HEY IT"S MR SEXY!" Everybody in class stopped what they were doing. Ceirra looked to Courtney "What?" "You guys know" Courtney said and pointed." Him" She pointed straight at one of the four guys. The one with the brown hair and blue eyes. Nikita and Jaquasha walked forward and looked. " Hey it is Him. How is the Penis Mr. Sexy" Jaquasha said waving at him. Ceirra turned and looked. And saw that it was the guy from the parking lot. She also noticed that his face was very red.

"Um I'm sorry but I guess you didn't hear me. I Run this school and I just wanted to let you know that if you should stay out of my was and go back to public. You don't belong here." Said Kira with her high and mighty look.

"I don't know babe. They look like hot trash. I wouldn't mind taking the one with red and black hair." Said the curly haired guy beside Kira.

Courtney started to step forward to towards him. Jaquasha held her back.

Ceirra looked at Kira then looked at Jaquasha. "Well Jay I think we just found Janet." she said. "Slut" Said Nikita, Courtney, and Jaquasha. "Listen up Janet." Said Ceirra. "You should stay out of OUR way. I Do you think it was smart to gang up on four girls. I mean come on do you even know why we are here. I mean this could be our last chance school before we go to Juvie. You don't know. But here you are ganging up on us. How do you know of us are Martial Artist and have black belts? You don't. And guess what I am not going to tell you about us. You would have to find out. But I can guess who you are." Ceirra noticed everyone watching. She saw that Mr. Angell was back but he had an Amusing smirk on his face. So Ceirra took that as a signal to continue. "You are the girls who want it all. Let me guess. Cheerleader. The curly eyed boy who keeps eyeing Courtney's boobs is your Brad. Asshole. He is the football Captain. Ya'll are the perfect couple. You sleep around and so does he. But he doesn't get much ass. Neither does you, Hence why you guys are still together. You can't fight and he gets his ass whooped. So if I were you I would back off Janet." During Ceirra whole speech nobody said a word. Nikita Jaquasha and Courtney were laughing out loud. Soon everyone was joining in this laughter.

"All right class let's get it together." Said Mr. Angell. "So girls, since this is performing arts 4. I believe you either sing or pay an instrument. So what I would like to do is evaluated then put you in your sections. There are beginners and experts. I f I believe you are in the middle I will put you in expert to see if you can follow. If not I will put you in beginners and you would study with them." The girls nodded their head. They had smirks on their faces. "Ok girls who want to go first?" Mr. Angell asked.

"Do you mind if we play together?" Courtney asked. "Um sure girls. Go ahead." Mr. Angell said.

The girls went and picked up instruments that were lying around the room. Ceirra picked up an electric guitar and so did Courtney. Jaquasha. Went behind the drums. Nikita picked up the bass.

Courtney and Ceirra set up their mikes. "OK girls let's do this. "Said Courtney

_**Courtney singing: **_

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)  


_**Courtney and Ceirra singing**__:_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

Untouched  
And I need you so much

___**Ceirra singing**__:_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_

___**Courtney and Ceirra singing:**_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_**All Girls singing:**_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_

___**Courtney and Ceirra singing**__:_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

_**Courtney Guitar Solo and Ceirra clapping along.  
**__  
Untouched, untouched, untouched_

(To listen to this sing look on profile.)

!&%!$&!$!$%$!$%^!^%!&!

Caleb couldn't believe it was the four girls that they saw in the hallway. After hearing the red head blurt out Hey Mr. Sexy and watching Baby Boys face go bright red was the highlight of his day. No what made his day was when Ceirra told off Kira in front of everyone. And it seemed that Mr. Cas. Didn't mind at all.

"I wonder what they are going to do for the evaluation." Asked Pogue while looking at the Jaquasha girl. Caleb noticed a smirk on his friends face. "What's this Pogue are you finally over Kate and looking at the Jaquasha girl?" Said Reid. "I know you're not talking Reid you can't keep your eyes off of Courtney and Her bouncing chest." Retorted Tyler. "Do you really want to go there Baby Boy. I mean I saw you looking at that Nikita girl." Said Caleb. The Boys were playfully arguing with each other they didn't notice the girls setting up.

They turned their head as Courtney started singing. They boys were silent. These girls rocked it. Caleb was shocked not only were these girls beautiful they were talented. They listened to the very end. When they were done. It was quiet. Everyone erupted in cheers and claps. Mr. Cas. Congratulated the girls on becoming in the expert class. The bell for the end of the period rang. AS the girls were gathering their stuff the guys though it would be great to introduce themselves.

!#$%#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*

The girl were putting away the borrowed equipment and ready to go check out their dorms since it was break and then go to lunch. Ceirra was putting up the amps up. When she turned to get her bag she was met with four pair of eyes. "Hi I'm Caleb this is Pogue Reid and Tyler. We just wanted to introduce ourselves. Anyone who can talk to Kira like that gains our respect." Said Caleb. "So how long have you guys been playing?" asked Reid "Well we have been playing together for a while." Courtney responded. Reid, Pogue and Tyler talked to Courtney Jaquasha and Nikita. Caleb and Ceirra where just staring not knowing what to say to each other.

"So…" Said Caleb

"So" Ceirra.

"Hey would you like to go out sometime?" Caleb asked

"No" Ceirra said. Caleb was in shock. No one had ever turned him down. He was a son of Ipswich. "Why not?" Caleb asked. "Cause…. I'm a Lesbian" Ceirra said as she grabbed Courtney boob and gave a nice good squeeze. The whole group got silence. Courtney looked over at Ceirra. The boys were in shock. Courtney wasn't even fazed. "Was that necessary right now. I was talking in front of people." She said. Ceirra gave her a wink and smile. "I couldn't help it. They were just there tempting me the whole time." She said. "Yea Courtney they are tempting. See" said Nikita as she gave a poke to one of Courtney's boobs. "Yea Court doesn't be ashamed of your Gigantic-Breast." Jaquasha said as she flicked Courtney's Boob. "Well can you guys control yourselves till after lunch cause I am hungry" Courtney said. As she grabbed her book bag and schedule. "Well Caleb and friends it was nice meeting you but we have to go now. Getting unpacked and all that Jazz. So see you later." Ceirra said. As she and the girls walked away. "So Ceirra why did you want to leave so fast?" asked Courtney. Ceirra turned and looked back at Caleb, who was still in shock from being told no and being told why, and his friends. "Cause… I dropped and egg." She said still looking at Caleb. The girls paused in their walk looked at each other then busted out laughing. They laughed all the way down the hallway. Leaving the Sons of Ipswich standing there in the middle of the Performing Arts Room. The Boys new that this year was going to be a great year with some awesome females.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ex-boyfriends

"Hey Ceirra can you hand me that box over beside you" yelled Nikita from the closet. Ceirra turned around and passed it to her. They were so lucky that their parents gave them a suite. They were suite mates and it rocked. Their room was awesome. Bean Bags. A computer against the wall then they each had their own laptops. They had a small two seater couch in the common room then they each had their rooms. In Nikita's Room she had twin bed with purple and black sheets. And matching comforter. She had a night stand and desk for her laptop. She had a closet and a side chair in her room.

In Ceirra room she had different shades of purple. Her comforter was purple with purple pillows. She had a side chair, a desk for her laptop and a closet also with a nightstand for her lamp and alarm clock. AS she was hanging up her picture of her and the girls at mrytle beach she heard a loud bang on the other side of her wall. Then another and another. "Ceirra you ok in there I hear banging" Courtney said as she stuck her head in the doorway. Ceirra looked back and Courtney and shrugged." I'm fine it's the other people beside us." Another bang hit the wall. This time so hard it knocked Ceirra's picture of her Mom off the wall. "What the Hell" Ceirra yelled. She went and picked up the picture. It had a cracked in it. "That's it". Ceirra stormed out of the suite next door. She banged on the door. "Hey can please stop banging against the wall I am really trying to unpack. And you knocked over a picture of my Mom." The door opened and there in front of Ceirra stood Kira and Aaron sweaty and panting. "Oh god it's you" Kira said with a sneer. "Right back at ya bitch." Ceirra said with a smirk. "Listen can you stop banging against the wall with you monkey sex please. I am trying to unpack. And if you don't won't me to be a bad neighbor I suggest that you stop it ok thanks." Ceirra said that and walked back to her room. Courtney Jaquasha and Nikita were standing in the common room clapping. "That was wonderful." "You should really have your own show" "I am truly amazed" The girls said while clapping. Ceirra flicked them off out of love. "Whatever" she went back to her room and finished unpacking.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_#$%^&*()#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()#$%^&*()_

"I can't believe the girl you were crushing on is gay bro." said Reid as he sat down with his lunch tray. Caleb looked down at his tray. "Don't keep reminding me man. I mean I should have figured it out I mean she didn't give any signals or anything like that." Pogue patted his shoulder. "Don't worry dude. You have the rest of the school year to snag a chick man." "I wonder if they have this lunch" Tyler asked looking over his notes for the next class. "They do." The guys looked over a Reid. "How do you know?" asked Caleb. Reid pointed to something behind Caleb. Caleb turned and saw the girls walk in. They grabbed their tray and went in line to get some lunch. The guys couldn't help but watch them.

Reid was looking at Courtney. She had changed out of her shirt into a tank top that showed her star tattoo on her left shoulder blade. And he could see the outline of her belly button ring. Her red hair was pinned up. Reid got up from his seat and went over to her. "So Courtney do you guys need a place to sit?" Courtney looked up startled and smiled at him. "Sure Reid thanks." She turned and told the girls they agreed and followed Reid to the table with the guys. As they walked to the table they got some stares from everyone in the cafeteria. "Slut" the cafeteria went quiet Reid stopped and had a shocked look on his face. Courtney stopped and turned. She saw Kira with a smirk on her face. Ceirra started forward but was stopped by Courtney's voice. "Listen up Kira. Ceirra has warned you. And now this is the second warning. Don't mess with us. I may look small but you are pushing my buttons. Now this is strike two one more and I am going to gangsta on that ass, and bitch I will win. So try me trick." While Courtney was saying this Ceirra couldn't help but laugh as Kira's smirk slipped off her face. Courtney turned and continued walking to the table after everyone was seated they started talking. The cafeteria went back to the noise before everything had went down.

Reid was shocked and turned on. She had just fussed out the slut of the school and was now laughing at the fact that Nikita had spilled milk on Tyler's lap and was wiping it off while Tyler was turning red as a tomato. I mean she was small but her laugh was loud and her body language was loud. He loved it. Her body was god sent and he couldn't stop staring at it. It was perfect. She and the girls had a southern accent but on her and Ceirra it was more dominant. Reid looked over to Caleb and saw him talking to Ceirra. He looked over to Pogue and saw him and Jaquasha talking about motorcycles. Nikita and Tyler were talking too. Reid looked at Courtney and realized that she had pulled out a book that was very thick and was reading it with a smile on her face. "What are you reading?" Courtney looks at Reid and smiled. "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." When Courtney said that Ceirra looked at Courtney. " 42" she said with a smile. Courtney started laughing and so did Ceirra. The others look as lost as Reid. Nikita and Jaquasha looked at the guys with a smirk. "It's the meaning of life." Said Jaquasha. The boys looked even more confused. "In the book someone asks what the meaning of life is and the response is 42." Nikita explained. "Cool "says Tyler. " So girls how did you learn to play like that?" "Oh we are in a band" Nikita said. "Wow….what is your band name?' Tyler asked. " Strictly Dickly " Said Courtney. The conversation at the table stopped. Reid looked at her and saw that her face was serious. " Are you for real?" he asked Courtney started laughing. " No. It's called No Restrictions. Although I voted for Strictly Dickly cause we all like the penis." Courtney said with a wink and a smirk at Reid. The group started laughing. "Wait I thought she was a lesbian?" Reid pointed at Ceirra. Ceirra looked at Reid. "I'm not I lied to you. Sorry. "Before Caleb could say anything to that the bell rang. " Well guys see you later. Bye Reid" Courtney said as her and the girls walked away. AS they walked out the door. Courtney turned back and saw Reid looking at her. She winked and walked out the door.

Reid turned to his friends. "Guys that is one fine ass babe... with some fine ass friends" They boys could only nod in agreement and get ready for Gym.

!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_!~#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_

As the girls walked across the school yard Jaquasha Cell phone started to ring.

**_Show me your booty hole!_**  
**_ Ohhhhh_**  
**_ That booty, that b-b-b-booty hole, that booty!_**  
**_ Ohhhhh_**  
**_ That b-b-b-booty hole, that booty_**  
**_ Show me your booty hole_**

"Hello" "Hey babe" "Hey Derrick what's up?" "Nothing much me and the guys were just wondering why our girlfriends decided not to tell us that they had switched schools and decided to move to Ipswich Mass." Jaquasha looked at the girls and put her phone on speakerphone. "Ok say that again you are on speakerphone." The girls al crowded around the phone. "I said how come our girlfriends didn't tell us they were moving to Ipswich mass. And going to a border school I might add." Derrick said you could hear some other guys in the background. "Ex girlfriends" Courtney said. "Don't be like that Courtney" said a new voice on the phone. They guys had put the girls on speakerphone also. "Well Josh its true. Accept it."Courtney said. "What if we don't want to accept it?" Said another voice. "Oh C'mon Nate you know why we broke up with you guys." Ceirra replied. "Yeah we know but that is all in the past because guess what we are coming to visit you tomorrow so be ready to rock out with your cocks out!" said a new voice. "Ok Chris we ready" said Nikita with at grin. "We miss you guys like crazy. You are our best friend's guys." Said Courtney "Miss you too babe" said Josh. "Well we have to go guys. We have gym. So call us when you get here tomorrow so we can hang." Said Jaquasha. "Ok see ya". Jaquasha hung up and looked at the girls. "I miss them so much. They were the best." "Yea" replied Nikita "well let's get to class" The girls headed to gym.

AS the girls walked into the gym they realized that nobody was in there. "Um this is our class right" said Nikita looking around. "Yeah. Wait there is a note." Courtney pulled the note off the wall near the door. "It says new kids we are in the pool. Which is through the door on your left. Your bathing suites are in the locker room which is also through your doors on the left. I don't have any one piece right now so you will have deal with the two pieces. Change and meet us in the pool thanks. Coach Bentley" Courtney finished and looked at the girls. "It looks like we are going swimming girls. They walked towards the doors on the left and into the pool area. They looked around and saw a lot of student in the pool swimming laps or on the other side of the pool area diving off the diving bored. Courtney realized that it was a coed gym class. She saw boys with toned abs and some who needed shirts. She also noticed that Kira was in this class. "Geez aint this bitch" Ceirra looked over at her. "What?" she asked Courtney pointed and Kira. We see her everywhere. All I know is she can say something if she want to and Imma drown a bitch." Ceirra laughed." Hey think that is Coach Bentley. Nikita pointed to a young man who looked to be in his late 20's blowing whistles with a clipboard in his hand. They walked over. "Hey Coach Bentley I am Nikita this is Courtney Ceirra and Jaquasha." Nikita said to the Coach. "Hey girls. The locker rooms are over there. You have locker numbers 19, 20 ,21,22 go ahead and change and meet us out here ok." The girls all nodded and went to change in the locker room.

!#$%^&*()#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*(#$%^&*(#$%^&*(#$%^&*()#$%^&*()!#$%^&*(#$%^&*()

Caleb. Pogue, Reid and Tyler. Had just walked out of the changing room when they spotted the girls. They were headed into the girl's locker room. The girls didn't notice them at all. "Hey the girls have this gym too. Wow what a coincidence. "Said Tyler as he turned to his friends. " The boys started stretching out their bodies. When Coach came in and said that they would be working on swimming for the rest of the school year. They all had grins on their faces. They knew that it would be a piece of cake considering that they were on the swim team and natural born swimmers. It also did t help that they were state champions for their swim team either. They started to warm up when they heard a whistle from Aaron across the pool. They looked and saw him staring at something behind them the turned and nearly swallowed their tongues. It was the girls in the bathing suites.

Reid stared at Courtney he saw that her hair was still pinned up. He took notice of the way the navy blue razor back top part of the swim suit outlined her body very well. And He also noticed that she had a tattoo on her right hip of a star with flames on it. And on her left side she had a tat of a vine with black flowers going up the side. Her flat stomach was smooth and her belly button was pierced with a black barbell going through it and two neon green balls on the ends. When she turned her back to him to talk to Ceirra, he saw how well the bottoms of the swim suit cupped her but perfectly. He also noticed that Courtney had Chinese tattoos going up her spine stopping at the base of her neck. He couldn't help picturing her naked in his bed moaning while tracing her tattoos with his tongue. "Oh my god she is tatted up." Reid said to his friends with a groan. When he got no response He turned and saw they were staring at the girls too. He turned back and saw that the girls were stretching. He groaned again.

Caleb looked at Ceirra and noticed her body in the swim suit also. He saw her with a Betty page tattoo on her thigh. When he saw her spread her legs in a stretching position, He noticed a tattoo of red lips with two teeth biting the bottom with writing underneath it. In her inner thigh. He couldn't see what it said but he promised himself he would find out. He heard Reid say something but he was too busy imagining Ceirra in bed with him to respond.

Pogue was having the same thoughts as Caleb in Reid while looking at Jaquasha body. She only had one tat and it was in the middle of her back. It was a tribal band with a star in the middle. Her hair was up and in a pony tail with curls still intact. As she bent down to touch her toes he had to look away and name states to calm him down.

Tyler they shy one, the considerate one, the innocent one. Was having impure thought about a young lady named Nikita. The way she walked he was graceful her body had slight curves and he loved it like that. But man did she have an ass. God he couldn't help but look at her. He just couldn't look away. Not even when coach blew the whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Ok class for the rest of the semester we are working on swimming. As you can see we have a group of the swim team in this class. Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler could you go and set up on the platforms please. And give a demonstration." Coach Bentley instructed. The guys made their way to the starting platforms. As they got into position. Coach blew the whistle and they took off. They boys were on fire. As they touched the wall and flipped to do the finishing lap they got faster. The ended the race with a four way ties. As they got out of the pool. They high fived each other and joined the class.

!#$%^&*()_#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()#$%^&*()

Courtney didn't realize that Reid was in her class. Or the other guys for that matter. When she watched Reid get on the platform she couldn't keep her eyes away from his body. He had tattoos on his arms all the way up to his shoulders. He his body was slim but his muscled were defined. He had no hair on his body what so ever. Beside his legs and the Speedo he was wearing was not helping Courtney concentrate either. So she decides to count to 100. She looked at Ceirra and noticed her looking at Caleb really hard. Courtney elbowed her to get her attention.

Ceirra was having the most wonderful daydream about her and Caleb in the pool having a great time when she was interrupted by an elbow in the ribs. She looked at Courtney. "What?" "You have drool coming out of your mouth." Courtney said with a smirk." Oh shut up" replied Ceirra. She turned back as the boys were getting out of the water.

Jaquasha looked at Pogue like he was meat on a stick. Which he was. He was all muscle and she loved it. Six pack, hard Pecs. He was a god. She wouldn't mind having her way with him. She was brought out of her thought with Ceirra telling Courtney to shut up.

Nikita looked at Tyler saw that he was slim like her also but with muscles. He had a great body and he was really nice. Nikita looked over to the girls and joined in on their conversation.

"So what do you think of the guys." Asked Courtney giving Reid a once over. Ceirra looked at Caleb. "I just dropped another egg." The girls started laughing all over again.

"Hey girls" they looked and saw that it was the guys. "Hey guys". They replied. For the rest of the period they goofed off in the pool the real swimming wasn't going to start until Monday. Since it was Friday the Coach didn't want to start a lesson until a new week.

!#$%^&*()$%^&*()_!#$%^&*())(!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#!

The girls were in there suite relaxing. After coming in from gym they took showers and just sat around and talked. "Well girls lets go explore this town. The nodded and got dressed. Courtney put on some jeans and a black tank top. With her black converses. And put her hair down. Ceirra put on a black Rocky horror picture show t shirt that had the lips on the front and on the back said Rocky Horror picture show, with jeans and black vans. Jaquasha put on a purple v-neck tshirt black jeans and some black flip flops. Nikita put on a lime green shirt with black writing black jeans and lime green converses with black shoe laces." I'll drive." Courtney said as she grabbed the keys to her 2010 black 4 door mustang. The girls grabbed their purses and walked out the door. The headed out the front door and towards Courtney's car. Courtney loved her car it was her baby. It was all black tinted windows, shiny and gorgeous. She named it Vixen. Cause Vixen may not look like much but she was wicked when she was on the road. As the girls walked towards the car they heard a horn honk and they looked up. They saw Tyler's black Hummer pull up beside them. Reid jumped out of the driver's seat while Tyler climbed out of the passenger side. "Hey girls where are you going at 4 o clock in the afternoon on a Friday. "Asked Tyler. "Well we are going to find out what there is to do around here in Ipswich. What about you guys?" Nikita asked. " We are on our way to Caleb's to chill them later on tonight we are going to hit up Nicky's. We were going to Aaron's party but he cancelled it." Said Reid. "What's Nicky's" asked Courtney "It's a hangout spot for everyone it pretty damn awesome if I say so myself." Said Tyler. "We'll check it out "Ceirra said. " So whose beautiful car is this?" Reid asked not taking his eyes off of the mustang. "That would be my vixen. She is a beauty." Courtney said proudly. Reid looked at Courtney in admiration. "Your car is awesome. I think you should give me a ride one day. Just me and you babe." Reid said with a smirk. Courtney gave him a wink "Sure thing hot stuff just tell me when." "Not now have to Head to Caleb's see ya later babe." Reid said as he and Tyler climbed in and took off.

"Let's go girls." Courtney and the girls climbed in and took off down the road. Ceirra grabbed Courtney's I pod that was hooked up to her car stereo and chose a song to listen too.

_**Let's Go!**_

_**If your down mother fucker then throw your hands up,  
Get loose in the club,  
We gonna tear the party up,  
Get Crunk! Get Crunk! Get Crunk! Get Crunk! **_

AS the song came on Courtney turned up the music and Drove faster.

_**If you ain't down mother fucker then go back home,  
Get Crunk up in the club,  
Popping bottles of patron,  
Get drunk!  
(Sipping bottles of patron)  
Get loose, get laid, fucking bitches' every day, BC13, and you know we're here to stay.  
These hoes, these hoes, always blowing up my phone,  
When I walk up in the club people know I'm in the zone.**_

_**Were drinking 40's in the club (right now! )  
With all the Crystal bottles (like ohhh!)  
Get Crunk in the party right now, **_

The girls had a blast sighing along to music and just hanging out in Ipswich they found the movie theater a really good diner named Chubb's, a coffee shop. A library and a used book store called Ed McKay's, it was around 6 o clock when they pulled into Nicky's. AS they walked in the realized that it was deserted only a couple of older men were there. They were about to leave when they heard their names called. "Courtney Glass! Ceirra Doll! Nikita Silva! Jaquasha Allen!" said a man behind the bar. Courtney walked forward and looked at him. "Oh My God Uncle Nicky!" Courtney yelled as she ran to hug him. "What are you doing here Uncle Nicky?"Ceirra asked after she gave her hug to him after Courtney let go. "Well I moved here a few years back. Opened this bar for young adults and the old folks. What are you girls doing here?" asked Nicky. "Well Uncle Nicky it's all Ceirra's fault Jaquasha said with a grin. "Hey! I resent that" Ceirra said. "What did you do girl tell Uncle Nicky." Nicky said with laughter in his voice. He wasn't really their Uncle he was just a great friend to all of their families. He knew the girls since they were in diapers. Hell he used to change their diapers. Josh, Courtney's ex, was Nicky's Son. They were close. The girls sat down and told Nicky everything that happened.

"I can't believe you beat them up in front of the school. I taught you girls well." They laughed at Nicky comment." So do you girls still play?" Nicky asked them. "Of Course we do Uncle Nick" said Courtney with confidence. "Well that is great cause I need a band to perform tonight since my juke broke went out it won't be fixed till tomorrow so what do you girls say?" Nicky looked at them waiting for the answer. "Courtney looked at the girls and they nodded with smiles on their faces. " Well Uncle Nicky I would have to say we are IN!" Courtney said excitedly. "Great girls be here at 8 to practice and you perform at 9."The girls stayed and talked to Nicky for another hour and the left to get ready and their instruments out of Jaquasha's Escalade.

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#!~#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*

It was almost 9 O'clock. And they girls could hear people out in the bar having a good time. They were putting the finishing touches on their outfits. Courtney was wearing a black mesh top the was long sleeved and ended right under her breast you could see her black bra underneath, leather shorts with fish nests and her black converses. The only make up her had was black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Her hair was down. After she put on the final layer of eyeliner she put her glasses back on. She turned and looked a t Ceirra.

Ceirra was wearing a Short mini shirt with fishnet stockings and black flat boots that stopped at her knees. And a black mesh shirt with black a vest over it. She had on her kiss me red lipstick and black eyeliner. Her hair was down also. She looked at Courtney and gave her a smirk and thumbs up.

Nikita was in short black leather skirt. With fish nets and a black v- neck shirt that ended right under her chest. She had on black converses too. Nikita put on lip gloss and waited for Nicky to call them out to perform.

Jaquasha was twirling her drumsticks. She had leather shorts fishnets the same v-neck top as Nikita. On her hands were leather fingerless gloves. She had her black and white converses on and was ready to rock.

They girls got ready as the heard Nicky talking.

"Hey ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Nicky's" everyone was clapping and whistling. "I have a treat for you guys tonight. Unfortunately the juke box is out" Nicky said"BOOOOOO" He got the crowd to quiet down so he could continue. "But I have a live band here to perform for you. So get ready to party." The crowd went wild.

The girls walked out. As they walked to their positions behind their instruments they got whistles and cat calls. Nikita picked up her bass. Courtney and Ceirra picked up their guitars and Jaquasha went behind the drums and twirled her sticks.

"Hi we are No Restrictions and we are here to party!" Courtney yelled into the mike. Jaquasha counted them off and the girls went with the first song. Courtney took the lead.

_**I don't wanna talk, I'm already gone  
And I can't even listen  
Called all my friends, yeah they're on their way  
And I don't need permission, no way!**_

_**I'm the teacher and you're the student  
Pay attention and I'll show you how we do it**_

__Nikita Jaquasha and the crowd joined in with the chorus. The y were having a blast. The crowd was dancing. And the girls were rocking.

_**(Yeah)  
Get off your ass and dance  
Forget about romance,(yeah) and you can come  
Here for the party  
Come along, (yeah) play my favorite song(oh yeah)  
The one that turns me on,(yeah) and you can come  
Here for the party, Shout!**_

_**Why don't you take a seat, don't even try to leave  
Baby you don't have to fight it  
You can't pretend you're one of them  
Cause we all know you like it, you know you like it...**_

_**I'm the teacher and you're the student  
Pay attention and I'll show you how we do it**_

_**(Yeah)  
Get off your ass and dance  
Forget about romance, (yeah) and you can come  
Here for the party  
Come along, (yeah) play my favorite song (oh yeah)  
The one that turns me on, (yeah) and you can come  
Here for the party, Shout!**_

_**I'm getting off tonight  
I'm getting wrecked and starting fights  
My mind's on overdrive  
I don't wanna stop this ride**_

_**(Yeah, oh yeah, shout!)**_

_**Yeah)  
Get off your ass and dance  
Forget about romance, (yeah) and you can come  
Here for the party  
Come along, (yeah) play my favorite song (oh yeah)  
the one that turns me on, (yeah) and you can come  
Here for the party, Shout!**_

_**(Yeah!)**_

_**Here for the party.**_

_**Here for the party.**_

_**Here for the party.**_

The Girls waited for the crowd to calm down before they started the next song.

Jaquasha beat the drums to start them off and Ceirra took it away with the guitar!

_**I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before...  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor!**_

__The girls joined in with the chorus_**  
**_

_**Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see**_

_**Need your love 1,2,3  
Stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up  
C'mon, just give it up**_

___**[Chorus]**__**  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see**_

__Courtney did the guitar solo justice. She moved over to Ceirra out her back to her and rocked out. Ceirra picked the song back up and the crowd went wild. They were singing along. Even the guys playing pool were singing along.

_**Forget the application...  
You're the right guy for the task  
Let me take you on vacation  
Just do it, you don't have to ask!**_

_**Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
Take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me  
Take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me.**_

They girls ended that song. As Ceirra was about to say something she saw the boys walk in. She eyed Caleb and winked at him as he looked at her. "This song goes out to someone who I met today. Enjoy"

Jaquasha counted the song off.

_**I've been looking you over, you're looking right  
Take a chance on something and take it tonight, yeah  
You know I've got plans for you and me  
And I'm gonna make my mark, know what I mean**_

__As Ceirra sang the verse in her huskiest voice she kept her eyes on Caleb the whole time. She could see the way his eyes darkened. It made her excited.

_**Do I make you nervous, you're making me hot  
I'm ready to go, whether you're ready or not  
You know I've got plans for you and me  
And I'm gonna make my mark, know what I mean**_

_**Let me touch you  
I want to play with your emotions baby yeah  
(Play with your emotions)  
I'm dreaming of you  
And once I have you in my possession  
I'm gonna love you till it hurts**_

__ During this verse she walked towards Courtney and sang it to her.

_**Tell me how you like it, I'm talking to you  
I know you're not shy, you know what to do**_

_**You know what to do to me  
you know I've got plans for you and me  
And I'm gonna make my mark, know what I mean**_

__Courtney joined Ceirra singing the next verses taking the high parts. The crowd whistled and cheered as they sang._**  
**_

_**Let me touch you  
I want to play with your emotions baby yeah  
(Play with your emotions)  
I'm dreaming of you  
And once I have you in my possession  
I'm gonna love you till it hurts**_

_**Love you till it hurts  
I'm gonna show you what it feels like  
I'm gonna love you till it hurts  
Whoa-oh-oh**_

The girls went straight into the next song. With Courtney leading it.

_**Boy, I got your number  
That doesn't mean I have to call you  
Get yourself together  
Cause I don't need you like you want me to**_

_**Gotta loosen up  
Drain the cup  
It's time to tear it up**_

_**Well, I got one shot  
And the night is young  
So don't wait up for me  
I need another hit before I'm done  
So don't wait up for me**_

_**Boy, don't try to slow me down  
You're not the only one that's on my mind  
Got enough to go around  
If you can't take it  
You'll be left behind**_

_**Gotta loosen up  
Drain the cup  
It's time to tear it up**_

_**Well, I got one shot  
And the night is young  
So don't wait up for me  
I need another hit before I'm done  
So don't wait up for me**_

_**There's no telling where I'm gonna show up  
Nobody knows how the night will end  
There's no telling when I'm gonna wake up  
Well, when I do, I'll do it all again, yeah**_

_**Gotta loosen up  
(Loosen up)  
Drain the cup  
(Drain the cup)  
It's time to tear it up  
Now let me tell you what I got**_

_**Well, I got one shot  
And the night is young  
So don't wait up for me  
I need another hit before I'm done  
So don't wait up for me (x2)**_

_**I'll tell you what I got  
One shot  
And the night is young  
So don't wait up for me  
(Don't wait up, yeah)  
I need another hit before I'm done  
(I need another hit)  
So don't wait up for me**_

They girls did a couple of more songs. It was around 12 when they took a break. As they walked off the stage. Nicky Ran. "Since the girls are taking a break I have another group coming up here. They will be ready in 10 minutes. "

The girls walked towards the bar to grab waters. As they were sitting there they spotted the Sons sitting in a booth in the went over to them. "Hey Guys" Courtney said sitting next to Reid. "You guys were awesome." Tyler said as Nikita sat down beside him. "Thanks Tyler" Jaquasha said Sitting next to Pogue. "So Caleb did you like the song?" Ceirra asked Caleb with a smirk.

"Of Course he did Babe you nobody could resist you when you do the husky voice." A voice said before Caleb could respond. ""Nate!" Ceirra jumped out of her seat and ran hugged a white male that was the same height as Caleb with brown hair going to his neck and blue eyes. He was wearing a white v neck shirt with jeans a black studded belt and classic chucks "Hey Babe". "Nate!" Said Jaquasha Nikita and Courtney. They ran and gave him hugs too. "Hello we are here too." The girls looked and saw the rest of the guys. One guy was very light skinned and had hazel eyes. He had an eyebrow piercing and had tattoos all over his arms. He had a white v neck shirt with jeans and black chucks. His black hair was long in dreadlocks he had in a ponytail. "Josh!" Courtney ran and hugged him. One had skin the color of dark chocolate and brown eyes. He had ago tee and had short brown hair. And he had his lip pierced. "Derrick I missed you goober" Jaquasha said as she hugged Derrick. Nikita looked at the last guy. Chris had chocolate skin and hazel eyes. He had short hair and an eyebrow piercing. "Hey toothpick" Chris said to Nikita. She smiled and went to give him the biggest hug.

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_)(*&

"Who the fuck are they?" asked Reid Looking at Josh hug Courtney. " I don't know man but I don't like it dude." Pogue said as he watched Derrick kiss Jaquasha's on the cheek. Tyler stared at Nikita and felt a little sad. 'There goes another good girl already taken' Tyler thought. Caleb stared at Ceirra while she talked to "Nate". He caught the guys name as she ran to hug him. He sat up straighter when he noticed that the girls were bringing them to the booth.

"Guys. This is Caleb Reid Pogue and Tyler. They are the new friends we made at Spencer Academy. Guys this is Nate Gaston Josh Warren Derrick Smith and Chris Black. These guys are our friends from back home. Have a seat." The guys sat down and the girls sat in their laps like it was a normal routine. The Sons did not like it at all. "So how do you know the girls" Reid asked.

"Oh we are the boyfriends." Said Josh"What?" Exclaimed Reid. "They are the ex Boyfriends" Courtney said from his lap. The guys laughed at this.

"Ok Ladies and Gents our next band id High Mileage." Nicky Said into the Mike. The crowd cheered.

"What I didn't know you guys were performing" said Courtney getting up form Josh's lap.

"It was a surprise" said Nate as he kissed Ceirra on the cheek.

"Yeah we wanted to surprise you guys" said Derrick as he gave Jaquasha one more hug.

"Are you surprised" asked Chris. Looking at Nikita.

"Very" they girl said at the same time. The laughed together. The guys left to get on the stage. Derrick got behind the drums, Chris grabbed the bass, and Josh and Nate got behind the mikes and picked up the guitars. "Let's give it up for the lovely ladies that were before us." Nate said into the mike. The crowd cheered loud. "Well you guy we are High Mileage. I hope you like us" Josh said.

Josh started with the first song.

_**Long ago  
Just like the hearse, you die to get in again  
We are so far from you**_

_**Burning on  
Just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
**_When josh did the bride Nate took the background. It sounds wonderful._**  
And what's the worst you take  
(Worst you take)  
From every heart you break  
(Heart you break)  
And like a blade you stain  
(Blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight**_

_**What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**_

_**Came a time  
When every star fall  
Brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold**_

_**And what's the worst you take  
(Worst you take)  
From every heart you break  
(Heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain  
(Blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight**_

_**What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**_

_**well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight**_

_**can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend?  
To leave and then  
we'll meet again  
When both our cars collide**_

_**what's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight**_

_**well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**_

AS that song ended the started their next one. They got the crowd to clap with them.

_**Hey [x6]**_

_**Come on,  
Tell me that you're better,  
and you'd rather just forget,  
that things have got so far.  
Yeah, tell me that you're better,  
and you'd rather just forget,  
that things have got too far.**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhh  
you're all I see,  
sink into me.  
Sharpen your teeth,  
sink into me.  
Sink into me (sink in, sink in)**_

_**I'd like to see our roles reversed,  
to watch you hang on every word;  
I'd like to see you have your way.  
I keep my grammar well rehearsed,  
correct each stutter, every slur,  
come on and have your way with me.**_

_**Now tell me that you're better,  
and you'd rather just forget,  
that things have got so far.  
You tell me that you're better,  
and you'd rather just forget,  
that things have got too far.**_

__The boys were jumping up and down doing tricks with their guitars and shouting with the song.

_**Hey [x12]  
you're all I see,  
sink into me.  
Sharpen your teeth,  
sink into me  
Sink into me (sink in, sink in)**_

_**Well I'd like to see our roles reversed,  
to watch you hang on every word,  
I'd like to see you have your way.  
I keep my grammar well rehearsed,  
correct each stutter, every slur,  
come on and have your way with me.**_

_**Come on and have your way with me.**_

_**I'd like to be a note,  
the kind you could sing but don't because you're shy  
That way I'd live inside your throat,  
and hang from every word you spoke.**_

_**Heyyyyyyyyyyyy  
(Hey, hey, hey...)  
You're all I see,  
sink into me.  
Sharpen your teeth,  
sink into me.  
Sink into me (sink in, sink in)**_

_**I'd love to see you have your way,  
come on, have your way with me  
(And hang from every word you spoke)  
I'd like to see you have your way  
(Correct each stutter every slur)  
Come on have your way with me,  
**_sink into me.

While the guys were playing the girls were talking to the boys. "So they are ex boyfriends." Caleb asked Ceirra as she was watching the buys perform. "Yea" Ceirra responded. "You guys sure don't act like exes" Reid said "we are really good friends with them. " So do you guys play anything?" Nikita asked. " Yea I can play the hell out of twinkle twinkle little star on a piano." The group laughed and enjoyed themselves. The boys played a couple of more songs. "Ok guys this is a song that we can't do alone and we want our friend to come and sing it with us. No restrictions please come up here." The girls walked on stage and Derrick started the beat for the song.

Josh started it off first.

_**Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours at anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love**_

_**When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream **_

Courtney and Ceirra took over the second verse. They walked up to the guys as they sang it.__

_**Do you remember the nights  
We made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being someone big  
We're so young then  
We were too crazy in love**_

_**When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world**_

_**Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream  
Nikita, Jaquasha, Derrick ,and Chris took over the bridge.  
Woah, woah, woah...  
Woah, woah, oh... **_

__Josh and Courtney sang together with everything they had_**. **_The stared at each other as they sang this song.

_**When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be**_

_**When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream**_

_**AS the song ended the crowd applauded. "Now everyone this is the last song of the night. And Courtney would you do the honors of dancing to this song babe." Josh said to her. Courtney smirked as she heard the first chord to the song.**_

_**Josh sang.**_

_**Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra  
Jessica won't play ball  
Mandy won't share her friend Miranda  
doesn't anybody live at all?**_

_**Amanda won't leave me empty handed  
Got her number from a bathroom stall  
Brandy just got way too much baggage  
And that shit just gets old**_

_**But I got a girl who can put on a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go**_

_**She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's porn star dancin'**_

_**She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
Porn star dancin'**_

_**Your body's lightin' up the room  
I want a naughty girl like you  
There's nothing harder than a...**_

__Nate came in with second verse as he sang Courtney dropped low to the ground and came back up slow. She was dancing on Josh as Nate sang. Cat calls and whistles were going wild in the bar. Courtney was dancing very sensually with everything she had. And boy did she have it.

_**Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage  
But that's just not my style  
She's got a pair that's nice to stare at  
But I want girls gone wild**_

_**But I know a place where there's always a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go**_

_**She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's porn star dancin'**_

_**She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
Porn star dancin'**_

_**Your body's lightin' up the room  
I want a naughty girl like you  
Let's throw a party just for two  
You know those normal girls won't do**_

During the guitar solo Courtney grabbed Ceirra onto the stage and they both danced together dropping it low and brought back up all slow. The crowd went wild again.

_**She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we can go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's porn star dancing'**_

_**She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sitting right by the stage for this  
Porn star dancing'**_

When the song ended the bar went wild. They guys walked off the stage and went to the tables. As they walked by Kira walked up to Courtney. "That was some show you put on there what were a stripper, in your old town." Courtney looked at Kira. "No Kira I wasn't a stripper I was a hooker. And these are my pimps." Courtney said as she pointed to the guys. Ceirra Nikita Jaquasha and the Sons came to stand behind Courtney. They didn't notice the bar go quiet as the confrontation began to play out. "Back off Kira you don't want any." Jaquasha said standing beside Courtney. "Oh what is single parent home gonna do." Kira said looking at Courtney. "She aint gonna do anything. I read your file Courtney. It's just you, your mom, and sister. Different dads. So that tells me that your mom is a two timing whore. .You." Before anyone could react, Courtney Punched Kira in the face. " DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY BITCH!" Courtney yelled as she tackled Kira to the floor. All you could hear was Kira screaming help as Courtney went gangsta on that ass. As Courtney was getting in some punches to Kira face. She felt some strong arms go around her and was dragging her away from Kira who was on the ground in a bloody mess. Her hair was strewn out on the floor her blouse was ripped she had a busted lip two black eyes and a knot forming on her head when Courtney smashed her face in the floor. " No I aint done with this bitch. Let me go!" Courtney yelled as she was being dragged away. Out the back door. Reid was about to follow when Caleb stopped him. " Let them handle it" Reid reluctantly nodded. And waited for Courtney to comeback inside.

Josh let Courtney go as soon as she was outside. "That Bitch she thinks she can just talk about my family and get away with it." Courtney was livid. "Courtney you need to calm down babe." Josh told her. "You want me to calm down after what she said HELL NO!" Courtney yelled. Ceirra came up to her grabbed her. "Courtney you need to calm down your eyes are black sweetie. Calm down before you use on someone you care about." Courtney was so angry that her powers were surfacing. She took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down. Josh walked over to her. "Listen babe don't let her get to you like that ever again ok. Your powers could have really hurt her if I didn't grab you. I had to use to just get a better grip on you Courtney. You were wild. I loved it." The group laughed. Nikita Nate Chris and Derrick came out. "How is everything?" Nate asked giving Courtney a hug. "Could be better" Courtney replied into the arm of Nate.

The group walked back into the bar. They went up to Nicky. "Hey Dad we are going to Leave." Josh told Nicky. Nicky nodded and gave Courtney a hug." Great tackle" he whispered to her. She laughed and returned the hug. The group grabbed their stuff. Courtney walked over to Reid and the group. "Hey we are gonna leave. So see you around " Courtney walked out of the bar without a backwards glance. She and Ceirra climbed into the while Jaquasha and Nikita climbed into the escalade. Josh Nate Chris and Derrick climbed into Joshes all black.2010 Ford f150 four doors. Courtney pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the dorms. The boys were staying with them in the dorms since it was the weekend. It was 3 am when they finally arrived back at the dorms the girls went to the room showed the guys around and changed clothes. They all said goodnight. Derrick was sleeping in the room with Jaquasha. Chris with Nikita Josh with Courtney and Nate with Ceirra. They all went to sleep hoping tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
